El reloj nunca daba las 12
by Donella Lowell
Summary: Cuando Cloud decidió que dejaría todo atrás y que se convertiría en el chico de los recados, supo que no sería fácil, pero también supo que sería lo correcto. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le impide continuar con su vida, los recuerdos no dejan de asaltarlo por las noches y, un día, Tifa ya no está a su lado. / CloudxTifa.


_Situado: Cuatro meses antes de los acontecimientos relatados en "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children"._

_Longitud planeada: rondando las 15k palabras._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y/o localizaciones mencionados me pertenece._

* * *

1:01 de la mañana. Cloud giraba sobre sí mismo en la cama una vez más. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto pero sabía que, por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguiría dormirse hasta, por lo menos, las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspiró. No quería pararse a pensar qué era realmente lo que le impedía cerrar los ojos con calma, no quería porque sabía la respuesta. La sabía de sobra. Y era una respuesta con nombre y apellido.

—Zack… —musitó, sentándose sobre la cama y pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio.

Un picor amenazaba con asaltarle los ojos, amenazaba con hacerlo llorar. A él, que jamás lloraba por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, por mucho que quisiese librarse de todos aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban acuchillando por dentro, clavando cuchillas en sus huesos gastados. Porque se acercaba el día. Se acercaba el día en el que, años atrás, había dejado morir a Zack, al único que había podido llamar "amigo" con sinceridad. Al que había sido, a todas luces, un héroe.

Echó un vistazo hacia la espada que descansaba apoyada sobre una de las paredes del cuarto. Era una espada enorme, oxidada, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había usado. Cloud se levantó. La mera visión de aquel objeto lo hacía querer doblarse de dolor y murmurar una y otra vez que la culpa no había sido suya, sólo para tratar inútilmente de convencerse a sí mismo. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y observó el reflejo agrietado que le devolvía el espejo. «Estás roto, Cloud», se dijo a sí mismo, «Estás roto». Y las palabras rasparon su garganta pese a que no las había pronunciado en voz alta, y también rasparon su alma mientras trataba de no romperse en pedazos y de calmar la picazón de sus ojos.

De pronto, estaba vestido para salir a la calle, con las llaves de su moto en el bolsillo y aquella espada echada a la espalda.

De pronto, Cloud había decidido que era hora de dejar ir al pasado o, al menos, de intentarlo —en realidad sólo estaba tratando de camuflarlo, hacer como si nunca hubiese existido, y eso dolería todavía más—.

Trató de no despertar a Tifa ni a los niños al bajar a la calle porque sabía que, de hacerlo, nada podría salvarlo de toda una ronda de preguntas y acusaciones, de "Eres imbécil, Cloud" y de "¿De verdad te crees que eso servirá de algo?". Y Cloud no creía que pudiese aguantar otra noche así, no de labios de Tifa y de su mirada tan llena de dolor como la suya.

Cuando salió a la calle el aire frío golpeó sus pulmones. Se lamentó de no haber llevado consigo una chaqueta, pero supo que era mejor así porque de esa forma no podría fingir que no dolía. Se subió a la moto y arrancó, sin tener un rumbo claro, pero sabiendo que cuanto más lejos llegase, mejor.

La oscura aura que bañaba la ciudad de Edge no podía evitar que le recordase, en cierto modo, al que había sido su hogar alguna vez, a Midgar. Pero en Midgar las tinieblas no se afanaban tanto en cubrirla y ocultarla, Midgar a veces resplandecía. Era un resplandor siniestro y ruidoso, pero, en ocasiones, resplandecía. Sólo cuando los reactores dejaban ver toda aquella energía fluyendo por sus venas de acero, drenando al propio planeta.

Y Cloud los había ayudado.

Y Cloud los había parado.

Pero hubo consecuencias. Siempre las hay cuando uno trata de creerse alguna suerte de dios. Y las consecuencias se palpaban en las vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de piel en los niños de Edge —también en las que el propio Cloud trataba de ocultar con tanto empeño—. Era una maldición que no podían detener y que los conduciría, inevitablemente, a la muerte. (Y Cloud odiaba escuchar a Denzel toser).

Fue en ese momento, en el que recordó el resplandor de Midgar, en el que supo a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Habría sonreído, habría mascullado un "Cómo no" entre dientes, pero en realidad lo había sabido desde el principio, porque no podía ser de otro modo.

Cuando las ruinas de la que otrora había sido la capital de todo un imperio comenzaron a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, bañadas por la tenue luz nocturna, Cloud supo que estaba volviendo a casa.

Los aullidos de los lobos rojos del Cañón Cosmo lo inundaron todo y Cloud no pudo hacer más que acelerar, rogando por evitar cualquier encuentro con ellos lo antes posible. No quería recordar que una vez había luchado codo con codo junto a uno de ellos y había visto a su padre petrificado. Otro héroe. Cloud no necesitaba recordar a más héroes.

Detuvo el vehículo derrapando sobre la tierra seca y levantando una leve capa de polvo. No podía acercarse más a Midgar. Los pedazos resquebrajados de la urbe lo observaban, desafiantes, y él no podía hacer más que agachar la cabeza y aceptar la derrota. En su lugar se dirigió hacia una de las colinas circundantes, una de aquellas por las que él y Zack habían huido juntos una vez. Y, cuando las escudriñó más de cerca, supo reconocer en cuál había perecido su amigo. Y supo que, por mucho que aquello pudiese atravesar su alma, allí era a donde tenía que ir.

Cuando llegó apagó el motor y se mantuvo unos segundos en completo silencio, observando el lugar. La lluvia se había llevado la sangre y las pisadas, los soldados de Shin-Ra posiblemente habían cargado con el cuerpo. Ya nada quedaba allí como testigo de la muerte de Zack. Nada salvo él y las rocas mudas —que no podían llorar ni compadecerse, por mucho que quisiesen—. Reunió el valor suficiente para bajar de la moto y acercarse un poco más al borde del precipicio, que encaraba las ruinas de Midgar. Extrajo la espada de la funda con la que la llevaba cargada a la espalda y un rayo lunar iluminó el filo durante unos instantes.

La empuñó con fuerza y la clavó en el suelo frente a sus pies, donde un par de flores habían comenzado a florecer. Flores que le recordaban a otro nombre y a otro apellido que no quería seguir llorando.

La espada encajó entre las grietas de la piedra y pareció hacerlo con un aullido.

—Es hora de que recuperes lo que es tuyo, Zack, yo no puedo seguir siendo tu legado.


End file.
